Living with the Akatsuki
by ekes
Summary: Amanda, a normal fourteen year old, is ecstatic when her family leaves on a vacation. With the house all to herself, she expects nothing but peace and quiet for two whole weeks. Sadly, it's the exact opposite. What happens when the Akatsuki magically appear in her house? Will she find a way to get them back to their world or will they be forever trapped in hers?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow fanfic readers! I've decided to do my own Akatsuki gets transported into our world story. I've read a few that I really like, but sometimes they're a bit unrealistic so I decided to have my own go at it. Any input or constructive criticism is highly appreciated!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
**

**The other side**

"Amanda." _Poke._ "Amanda."_ Poke._ "Aman-

"_What?_" Said girl questioned, turning away from the computer to get a good look at her annoying little sister.

"-da. Mom wanted to know if you're coming with us to New York. If you are, then you suck at packing." The dirty blonde answered sweetly.

Amanda rolled her eyes and pushed her younger sister away, returning to the internet. "No. This is a chance to get away from _you._" She remarked, enjoying her sibling's pout.

"Do you hate me, Amanda?"

When the fourteen year old glanced over her shoulder, she sighed. "Don't cry, stupid. I don't hate you. Now go away and leave me alone."

"Fine! We're leaving in an hour; I hope you aren't scared to be by yourself for two weeks."

"Kaylee, I'm about to kick you out of my room if you don't leave in five seconds." Amanda warned, turning the volume on her iPod up a notch.

Kaylee glared at her older sister and stomped out of the bright green room, slamming the wooden door shut loudly. The sound of her footsteps lingered for a moment before completely disappearing. Amanda smirked and turned the PC off. She stood up from the black leather chair and stretched her arms out tiredly.

"Well, guess I have the whole house to myself. It's a good thing I finally get a break from Kaylee." She sighed and bit her lip. "Though, going to New York would've been pretty fun.. Oh well." The teenager then hopped on her soft bed and closed her eyes. "Let's start _my_ vacation by taking a nap." Amanda whispered to herself, drifting off into a deep slumber.

Only a few hours had past when she awoke to a loud bang. Her eyes snapped open and she shot upward, warily scanning around her room for the source of the noise. When everything was only silent, Amanda blinked a few times.

"There's no way I imagined that." She told herself, standing up and pushing the large blanket aside.

Brown eyes landed on the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand beside her bed. Four hours had passed, meaning her family was already long gone. Amanda licked her dry lips and grabbed her blanket, successfully draping it around her as if to shield her from whatever was to come.

The girl then made her way over to her door, grabbing the knob and twisting it open until the door was creaked open enough to stick her head through. Only darkness met her eyes as she stared at the empty hallway.

'Maybe I'm just being paranoid.' She thought absentmindedly, shaking her head.

Amanda prepared to close the door, but a small creak made her freeze in her tracks. The brunette swallowed and opened the door wide, stepping out of her room and into the dark. The only light source was that of her room which only illuminated a small fraction of the long hallway.

As she tip-toed down the hall, a strong burning sensation hit her nose. Grimacing slightly, Amanda continued walking until she finally reached the end. Her eyes widened when she peeked over the corner of the wall that forked into living room.

Only a few feet away - even in the dark - she could see melted plastic and smoke coming from where the television set would usually be. At that moment, something clicked in her head. She was the only one at home and the t.v. had somehow been blown up. The only answer she could think of was that someone else was obviously in the house.

With hardly any courage, she darted over to the house phone and snatched it up. Without even looking back, she began to run back to her room at full speed. Apparently, this was a bad idea because when she turned around the corner, Amanda bumped into something causing her to fall backward and land on her backside with a loud 'THUD'.

Hands shaking violently now, the girl was unable to hold the telephone any longer so it slipped through her fingers and onto the brown carpet. She did not have the courage to look up in fear of what she would see.

'A r-robber..Or no, worse. A ki..ller..' Amanda guessed, eyes glued on the phone in front of her.

The sound of footsteps walking towards her snapped her out of the terrified trance. Gritting her teeth, she jumped to her feet and tugged the hardly comforting blanket closer. Thankfully, the footsteps halted. Amanda took this as her signal to _run._

Turning on her heels in the direction of the front door, she scrambled after it only to stop when she heard a voice.

"Don't let her escape, yeah!"

Strong arms caught her from behind in a strong grip. Amanda immediately began to struggle, to no avail. After a few moments of pointless flailing, she reluctantly resigned, slumping in the intruder's arms whilst panting harshly.

That was when a sharp pain hit her head, instantly pulling her into darkness as her eyelids began to flutter shut. The last thing she heard was shuffling and a rough voice.

* * *

"Why did you hit her that hard? I think you killed her, un." A distant voice pointed out.

"Don't blame me! You pansies would have probably let her run away if I hadn't stopped her!" Another retorted smugly.

Amanda groaned and pried her eyes open, taking in bright light and blurry figures. She blinked a couple of times as everything started to become a bit clearer. Now she could see blue, yellow, black, and orange smudges.

Whoever was talking before seemed to have realized that she woke up because he spoke again. "Hey, shut up and look! The girl is awake. What do we do now, Itachi?"

Her vision finally cleared completely, and when it did, she gaped at the sight before her. With wide eyes, Amanda stared in horror at the familiar figures. However, she avoided eye contact with the most recognizable one of all.

'..Itachi?' Amanda thought confusedly, not believing what she was seeing.

And indeed, a few feet away sat the merciless anime character. But he wasn't the only one she saw. Deidara, Kisame, and.. Tobi also sat in the room, on the couch as if they owned the place. Which meant the intruder had hit her hard enough to the point of being delusional. That, or she was dreaming. But why would she be dreaming about Naruto villains? That fandom had disappeared when she turned ten.

After finally taking her eyes off of the realistic illusion, she glanced down at herself and groaned. Amanda was sitting on a chair, tied up with rope from who knows where. Did the intruder do this or is it part of her dream? A headache was starting to form from this confusing madness.

What is real and what isn't?

"Interrogate her." Was his simple reply.

Amanda blinked in surprise. His voice sounded just like the anime voice actor. Never before had she ever had such a realistic dream. A part of her was beginning to wonder if this was actually real. But the smarter side tossed away that thought. Anime characters don't just come jumping into your dimension everyday.

A chuckle. "And if she refuses to answer?"

Itachi stared at the shark before finally answering in a low tone. "I'm sure you have your own methods to gain information."

Kisame nodded and sent a smirk in Amanda's direction as he stood up and strolled over. He stopped in front of her and lowered himself until he was face to face with the young girl.

"Listen here girly, if you answer all of my questions obediently, we won't hurt you. Does that sound like a fair trade?"

He left off the unspoken _yet._ If she remembered correctly, the Akatsuki did not play 'fair'. Dream or not, they would probably kill her after getting whatever info they needed. And dying in a dream isn't exactly _fun._

"Er, yeah, can you please pinch me so I wake up from this freaky dream?" Amanda asked, face wary.

Kisame studied her expression and let out a deep laugh. "_I'm_ asking the questions here. But since you made such a tempting request, I may as well fulfill it." He then pinched her cheek to the point of breaking the skin. A small trail of crimson ran down her face.

Amanda gazed out at what she thought was a dream/illusion in shock. The warm trickling sensation on her cheek was definitely real. The _pain_ was real. So that meant.. This was _real._

"Y-Your..r-real?" She sputtered, still not entirely convinced despite the facts.

He snorted. "We're worse than any _nightmare_ you could ever have."

Her vision began to blur again and before she could even fight it, she fainted for the second time that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I'm having fun with this story, I've decided to go ahead and write another chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Accepting reality**

Amanda opened her eyes and blinked a few times, trying her best to clear her hazy vision. She was silently hoping that fainting would not become a usual occurrence. After all, that wouldn't be very healthy, would it?

When everything became clear, her eyes were met with an orange swirly mask. One red eye stared deep into her brown eye and she unconsciously shivered. Despite everyone else loving Tobi, he had always crept her out. Sure the fake personality was amusing, but when his darker side was revealed, she stopped liking the character entirely.

"Deidara-sempai! Girl-chan is awake again!" Tobi chimed, probably smiling widely behind his large mask.

Resisting the urge to scream her head off for help, Amanda took this as her chance to think about possible options. This impossible reality, which was recently proved to be real, was residing in her home. She was currently tied up, and somehow doubted the Akatsuki were in a good mood. There weren't many options that included her _living_ in this, er, predicament.

'_Answers._' she thought automatically. '_If I answer all of their questions, they'll leave and— kill me. Darn it, that won't work then! There has to be something else I can do— Wait a sec! They are in _my_ world, right? Maybe If I add in a few lies, this could actually end well for me.._'

With only hope to rely on, the fourteen year old cleared her throat and gazed up at Tobi. A smirk curled upon her lips as she opened her mouth to speak. "_Obito_—" Amanda addressed, still staring into Tobi's eye even though she wished that it could be someone else above her instead.

For a moment, something flashed across his sharingan, shock maybe, but disappeared as quickly as it came. The others on the couch a few feet away sat with mild confused expressions, excluding Itachi. The other black haired Sharingan user seemed quite interested in her words even though he didn't show it.

Amanda knew this because of her ability to read emotions so well. Which is also one of the reasons she doesn't want to die today, it had always been her dream to become a psychologist in the near future. Her quiet and serious personality had never failed her when observing other individuals. At least her small skill has finally come to good use even if only for a short time.

The two figures continued to stare at each other until someone broke the tense silence.

"What did she just say?" Deidara asked, scanning his comrades expressions to make sure he wasn't the only one that was clueless. When his blue orbs stopped at Kisame's blank face, he narrowed his eyes. "Why isn't anyone answering me?"

Now composed, Tobi turned away from Amanda and smiled brightly, hands clasped in front of him. "Tobi was just having a staring contest with girl-chan! Deidara-sempai can come interrogate her now if he wants! Tobi would like to play more games with girl-chan later!"

'_He's trying to direct the attention away from himself by making up an excuse. And the last part, is that a threat of some sort?_' The brunette noted, eyes burning into Tobi's back.

Deidara's eye twitched and he glared at Tobi. "This isn't the time for _games_, yeah!"

Tobi nodded frantically, bowing over and over. "Tobi didn't mean to upset Deidara-sempai! Tobi is sorry!" he apologized loudly.

'_Then he retracts the attention in an attempt to make them forget about what just happened. Clever. So that is why he's such a good manipulator._' She added in observation.

Glancing over at Itachi, Amanda noticed his slightly suspicious look. '_He has good perceptiveness. I wonder which point of the series they were in before they got sucked into my world. If Tobi is here, that must mean Sasori is dead and the truth about the Uchiha massacre hasn't been revealed yet.'_

Preparing to play with fire, she continued the one long statement that would determine whether she would live or die. "—Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara."

Amanda watched their shocked and wide eyes with triumph. "I don't suppose you know where you are? I'm afraid you've wandered a long way from home. For, this is not your world. Might I ask, how you've appeared in my realm? It's rude to charge into someones abode without giving a proper introduction."

Kisame's eyebrows knitted together as he stood up. "Realm? How the hell do you know our names, kid? I would start talking if I were you, it's not like you're the only one with answers." he growled with rising anger.

Even though she was having a panic attack in her mind, she swallowed and ignored the sweat beads forming on her forehead. "I am the god of this dimension. You four have simply jumped from yours, to mine. I know everything about your world, and about yourselves also. Would you like proof?"

Deidara lifted a mocking eyebrow. "And you expect us to actually believe that nonsense, un? Go ahead, show us this _proof_."

Glad that her plan was working so far, Amanda gave a forced smile. "Of course." With that, she turned her head and nodded at Itachi. "Murderer of the Uchiha Clan, brother of Sasuke Uchiha, and member of the rising antagonistic group, Akatsuki."

Not even waiting for a reply, she dipped her head towards Kisame who had a stunned expression. "Former Mist ninja, partner of Itachi, and owner of Samehada."

Moving to Deidara, Amanda gulped. "Forced to join Akatsuki, holds a secret grudge against Itachi, and uses clay bombs as a weapon."

Before she could even start with Tobi, said member stepped in. "Wow! Girl-sama knows so much!" he praised as if he completely believed it.

Ignoring his statement, she frowned at Deidara. "Is that enough proof?" she questioned, wiggling in her ropes. "I didn't think you would treat a god with such disrespect. Do you treat Pein like this? I sure hope not."

Just as he was about to retaliate, a certain Uchiha lifted his hand to halt him.

"We are sorry to disrespect you—" Itachi searched for a proper way to address her, given her new status.

"Amanda." she helped.

"—Amanda-sama. We were simply taking precautions as would anyone in this type of situation."

_'The first thing you do when you wake up in an unknown world is knock out the first person you see? Then threaten to kill them if they don't answer your questions? Riiight, Uchiha. Now isn't the time to suck up.'_ Amanda resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"But may I ask one thing?"

She nodded.

"Can you send us back?"

That was the one horrid question she should have expected. The question that would blow her cover if she didn't think of a good lie soon.

'_These lies are going to get me killed someday.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad everyone likes Amanda. I wanted to create a character that doesn't fall for someone in the first chapter. Plus, this story isn't even focused on romance, she is, ya know, fourteen. ._.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Lies, lies, lies  
**

'.. _How am I supposed to answer that? __Geez, telling the truth is out of the question and would only get me right back on death road.. So.. more lies it is.'_ she mentally shrugged as everyone gazed at her expectantly.

Clearing her throat, she finally spoke up. "Er, no." Amanda put it bluntly, ignoring the disappointed and suspicious expressions. "That is out of my authority range. Even though I am the god of this dimension, it is simply impossible for me to send you back. Whoever sent you here, is the only one that can bring you back." she explained carefully.

Itachi merely nodded and studied her face for any sign of anxiety or fear, anything that would prove her statement a lie. Before the girl had awoken, she was clearly frightened for her life. It's only natural that he wouldn't immediately trust her. If he were like that, he would have died long ago. There is no such thing as _trust_ in the ninja world. Anyone who believed otherwise would be a fool. Such as his teammates, most importantly, Tobi. Did the shady Akatsuki actually believe her story or did he have some other hidden intent?

Itachi Uchiha did not trust Tobi.

It was as simple as that. He would just have to keep an eye out for the seemingly 'idiot' as dubbed by Deidara and everyone else. For, it appears they have a more important matter at hand. A very strange one at that.

If someone were to describe Itachi, the first thing would be that he is keen, sharp. Someone that keeps to himself and observes from the sidelines. The elder Uchiha obviously noticed the odd technology surrounding the foreign home. Deidara ignored his warning not to touch anything and blew up one of them. Though, he couldn't blame him; while it itself posed no threat, the noise and pictures were quite alarming and loud.

That was when the girl came into the picture. At first, Itachi thought that an enemy had captured them for information of the Akatsuki, which, might he say, would be a very foolish thing to do. After realizing it was merely a civilian, he halted his defensive position and went to approach her cautiously. She must've mistaken this for a hostile action and bolted for the exit. Kisame had no other choice but to knock her out and restrain her. It was their only option if they were to receive answers.

At her awakening, he was oddly surprised. The 'god' gaped at them in recognition. And that's where the confusion set in. Despite her actions, she knew personal and true things about them. Therefore, would prove her statement to be the truth. But.. Itachi didn't miss the hesitation in her eyes before answering his question. Something wasn't right..

Another mystery.

Just like Tobi.

.. Interesting.

He shook his head, deciding it was best to just go along with her story for now. Instead of focusing on the enigmatic god and Tobi, he needed to learn more about this other _dimension._

Still attentive, Itachi began his own interrogation. "Amanda-sama, can you please tell us more of this dimension?"

At this question, her eyes softened, "Of course." she agreed with a forced smile.

His eyes narrowed slightly.

Amanda continued, "You are in a country called America. This is my.. _sanctuary_ located in South Dakota. The world you are in is very advanced in technology.." she studied them all for a moment. "You won't find any ninja in my dimension. All residents here are just normal citizens with normal jobs such as salesmen, doctors, or even soldiers so that means killing is not permitted unless you want to be executed by law.."

She gulped.

"As for me, I just watch over everyone. I'm not allowed to interfere with anything that happens either, that's why I couldn't stop you from entering my world." Amanda finished with a deep breathe.

Kisame chuckled, "Sounds lame as hell. Got any godly powers, kid?"

Itachi shot him a warning glance; his partner understood and instantly closed his mouth with a reluctant grunt. Turning his attention back to Amanda, he examined her expression. Based on her softened features and the way she spoke so comfortably, he chose to accept this answer for now.

"Hn." He dipped his head in a small nod.

"Is there anything else you need to know?" she asked cautiously.

Before he could respond, Tobi jumped in, pointing at the forgotten phone on the ground a few feet away. "What's that?" he questioned excitedly, ignoring Deidara's annoyed glare.

The Uchiha let his eyes wander over to the glowing device. A small part of it was glowing orange while a faint beeping sound echoed from the speakers. Itachi lifted an eyebrow, pondering on whether or not it was a weapon. In the end, he came to a conclusion that it was harmless and flickered his eyes to Amanda who was just now following Tobi's curious gaze.

"Oh." she said simply, "That's a telephone. It allows you to communicate with people from a long distance. As I stated before, it is one of the advanced technologies in my world."

With this newly gained information, Itachi took his time to examine the now bright living room. It appeared to be a furnished house, with a few of these strange 'technologies' littering certain areas of the room. For a moment, he was curious of these objects. What were their purposes? Could they be used as a weapon? Who produced them? His curiosity soon faded when the girl spoke again.

"Er, so.. Now that I've answered your questions.. Can you untie me?" Amanda requested.

Since Itachi no longer saw this girl as a threat, he nodded and tilted his head towards Kisame.

The tallest Akatsuki's amused expression fell. "Hmph. I get it. Make the shark do everything because you guys obviously don't know how to untie a rope." he remarked dryly, standing up.

Itachi only smirked in response.

* * *

**So who wants to bet that the t.v. was playing something directed by Michael Bay? **


	4. Chapter 4

**As requested, chapters will now be longer and consist of 2,000 words or more. The word count may be bumped up eventually.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Getting comfortable**

"OW—" Amanda yelped as the rough rope pinched her skin suddenly.

"Don't be a baby, I'm sure you've been through worse, miss god." Kisame growled, finally yanking away the rest of the rope. He began to untangle it, but decided against it, throwing it on the ground behind him instead.

The brunette stood up, unwrinkling her blue pajama pants and grey t-shirt. Her green eyes narrowed when she studied her arms, a rash was beginning to appear on both sides. She bit her lip and lifted her head up towards Itachi, but once she met his intimidating crimson stare, she quickly pointed in the direction of the blown up television. Everyone followed her gaze and Deidara grinned.

"A piece of art, yeah!" he exclaimed, eyes not leaving the blackened area for even a second. "It made an amazing explosion! You should have seen it!"

Sighing, Amanda forced another smile and nodded. Her parents were going to kill her if the Akatsuki didn't do it first. Hopefully, she could keep up this lie until they figured out a way to get back to their own world. And speaking of which, how _will _they get back? Her fake explanation actually made some sense, but it wasn't the _truth_. How did they even get here? Did they expect _her_ to somehow help them? Well, she did say that she was god—

Taking a deep breathe, the girl turned to Tobi. "Are you guys hungry?" she asked politely.

It would be best to get on their good side. And what better way than to offer them food? Amanda figured they didn't eat much, seeing as they are ninja and such. Things like that must be limited in their world. If she acted like a real god, respectful, patient, and kind, they might be merciful enough to spare her life whenever the truth is learned.

'_Y__eah, right. I'd have better luck trying to walk to town ten miles away. If only I were old enough to drive..'_

A finger poking her shoulder immediately snapped her out of her thoughts. Choking out a gasp, Amanda's eyes widened considerably at Tobi who was now standing right in front of her, face to face. His red eye was staring into her eyes, as if searching for something. This successfully crept her out.

Stepping back, she smiled even though it was definitely forced. "Uh, did you need something, Tobi?"

The Akatsuki's eye twinkled, "Tobi was just answering Amanda-sama's question. Did you hear Tobi?"

Realizing his close proximity was her fault for getting lost in thought, she mentally facepalmed. These are dangerous people she is dealing with, psychotic murderers to put it simply. Amanda needed to be more cautious around them despite her god title. After all, she is powerless. Other than the hand gun in her parents closet, there is nothing else she could use to defend herself if someone chose to attack. She highly doubted a knife would do any good due to their quick reflexes. So again, she needed to be _cautious._

'_Or _die_.'_

Putting on a sympathetic expression, Amanda apologized with fake earnest. "Sorry, I just remembered something important. Can you repeat that?"

Tobi nodded quickly, "Tobi would love Amanda-sama's food! Deidara-sempai hasn't eaten in awhile, so maybe he wants some too!" Just now remembering the other two Akatsuki members in the room, he added, "Oh! Itachi-san and Kisame-kun too!"

Kisame snorted at the suffix while Itachi chose to remain silent.

Deidara frowned before intervening, "Shut up, un! For all we know, she might try to poison us or something!"

All eyes then landed on Amanda. The corners of her mouth began to twitch upward in actual amusement.

'_Ah, ninja instincts. I guess it's to be expected though. They_ were_ raised in a world where everyone is trying to kill each other.._'

"Do you know how old I am?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow. "I have no experience in handling poisons, nor do I own anything like that. The closest thing you'll get to poison is the skim milk in the fridge."

Confused expressions filled the awkward silence. She shook her head.

"What reason would I have to poison any of you? Even if I did, you would know so what's the problem? If there is 'poison' in it, don't eat it. Simple." That said, Amanda sighed, walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.

The Akatsuki members stood silently, all weighing down their options. Tobi was the first to decide, hopping through the kitchen in a very frivolous manner before jumping into a seat at the table. Eventually, hunger overcame logic and the rest reluctantly followed after them with Kisame muttering something about all of them being, "weaklings".

* * *

"Amanda-sama.." Tobi began a few moments after staring at his ramen noddles. "Is it possible for Tobi to eat in the other room? Tobi doesn't like people watching him eat."

Already knowing his real reason — to hide his true identity — she nodded. Her least favorite Akatsuki member flashed her a thankful smile behind his mask and exited the kitchen. The other members watched him leave with scrutinizing expressions.

"What a wimp." Deidara remarked, twirling the noodles around on his fork. "Every time we eat, he gets all shy. How someone like _him_ got into the Akatsuki is a mystery to me, yeah."

Kisame shook his head in agreement before stuffing his mouth with ramen. Itachi ate quietly, not making any comment on the matter.

As everyone ate, Amanda sat at the far end of the table, eyes set on her noodles. She poked at them with her fork, not exactly in the mood to eat anymore. Apparently, there is only so much a teenage girl can handle. It's all so.. overwhelming. Who knew something like this could _actually_ happen. She used to think things like this only happened in movies and books..

But thinking on the bright side, this means that she won't be alone for two weeks.

_'Just how I planned to spend these two weeks.. Hanging around with murders known as the Akatsuki and eating ramen with them at my kitchen table. Yep, I was afraid they wouldn't receive my invitation in the mailbox. I'm glad the mailman didn't fail me this time.'  
_

Amanda held back a groan. Maybe she could just mail the Akatsuki back to Kishimoto and apologize for them getting sucked out of his manga and into her living room. Imagine his expression when his own manga characters show up on his front door. She could already see the wide eyes and gaping mouth of disbelief mixed with horror.

A slight smile appeared on her face. At least she is finding a way to make the situation amusing. Heck, it could've been worse.. like Envy from Fullmetal Alchemist.. or Naraku from Inuyasha..

.. And suddenly everything isn't so bad anymore. Just thinking about the other possibilities are scary..

Before someone could question why she wasn't eating, Amanda spun around some noodles and plopped them inside her mouth. When she glanced up from her bowl, she noticed Deidara looking at her rather oddly.

"What?" she asked politely, somewhat intimated by his stare.

"You're a weird god. And just a kid. How the hell did you ever obtain _god_ status? I see no redeeming traits whatsoever, you don't even have chakra." he said bluntly.

Kisame smirked, now entertained.

The brunette couldn't believe it. Was Deidara actually making.. small talk? Or well, more like criticism and insults, but hey, it's Deidara. Nothing nice ever comes out of his mouth unless it's about art. Maybe he was trying to talk to her because she acknowledged his _art_ earlier.

"Well, actually, there are younger gods than me in the other dimensions." Amanda stated matter-of-factly, chewing her food. "And I don't need chakra, that is restricted to your world only."

Deidara scoffed, "A world without chakra, means a world without art." he motioned to his hands. "If I didn't have chakra, I wouldn't be able to make clay bombs. Do you get what I'm saying, yeah?"

Knowing that disagreeing would do more harm than good, she nodded. "I do get it. To be honest, I think your art is.. interesting. I've never really paid much attention to the certain subject, but it is definitely something I'd like to learn more of."

And that was true. When Amanda was in school, she would doodle on her notebooks and draw pictures of cartoon characters during class. One time, her dad took her to an art museum in the city. Countless pieces of art filled the large building. She learned of many different types of art including, sculptures, paintings, photography, and more. Even though Deidara's definition of art is a bit.. peculiar, that doesn't necessarily mean it's bad. Unless, of course, he's trying to kill you with it.

Said blonde tilted his head to the side confusedly. "So you're saying that you like my art or what?"

She sighed, "I don't hate it." Glancing over her shoulder in the direction of the living room, Amanda's lips thinned. "Can't say the same for my television though."

Deidara grinned, "That thing is lucky it got to experience _true art_!"

Before she could respond, Kisame let out a growl, his amused mood long gone once Deidara started talking about art. "Will you shut up already? Just once I want to eat in peace without you blabbering on about 'art'!" he snapped irritably.

"Oh yeah? Well—" Deidara choked on his words upon Itachi's threatening glare. It appeared Kisame wasn't the only one wanting to eat in peace. The blonde shifted in his seat, eyes glowering at what was left of his noodles.

Amanda decided it was best not to say anything else until _after_ they were done eating.

* * *

A few minutes passed by quickly and everyone was apparently finished with their food. Being the nice, considerate god she is, Amanda collected the leftover dishes and dropped them into the sink. She would clean them later, no biggie. Turning around, she was somehow not surprised to see Tobi in his close proximity again. Although she was clearly frightened to death, she smiled.

"Hey Ob—Tobi." Amanda mentally slapped herself for almost slipping up. He's obviously still suspicious of her. They probably all are. But Tobi especially.. it's like he's watching her for some reason. Does he think that she is going to tell the others about who he really is? She couldn't care less about that. Though, if she had to bet, that is the exact reason.

He beamed, "Amanda-sama!" Tobi greeted, waving.

"Er, did you enjoy the food?" she asked carefully, warily. Amanda had tried to find the closest food that they would probably usually eat and came up with ramen. This was only remembered through a lovable ramen fanatic, her favorite character back in the day.

Tobi held out the empty bowl for her to see. "Yep! It was wonderful! Thank you, Amanda-sama!" He bowed in thanks.

Taking the empty dish from his hands, she tossed it in the sink along with the rest of the dishes. Tobi peeked around her shoulder observing the foreign technology. His eyes were focused on the clock above the sink. He blinked each time a _tik_ was heard.

Following his gaze, Amanda observed his features. He appeared to be quite fascinated with the clock. If she didn't already know his character, she never would have known that it was all just an act. Tobi's ability to hide emotions — especially because of his mask — is well, very applaudible. Out of both Obito and Itachi, she would have to say Obito is the better concealer. He _did_ fool every Akatsuki member into thinking he was a complete idiot. She'll give him credit for that.

Moving out of the small space, Amanda rubbed her eye and headed to the living room. Now all she had to do was put up with the rest of the group until figuring something out. Shouldn't be too hard for a god. In fact, a challenge every once in awhile is refreshing. Almost like a test. To see if she will crack under the pressure or not. There's no way she will, a few insults and remarks never hurt anyone, right?

Just as she was about to step around the wooden door frame, something cold and metallic pressed against her neck. Amanda's blood instantly ran cold as her heart almost stopped. Words may have never hurt anyone, but.. knives surely do. She gulped, eyes widening when the blade pressed harder against her neck.

* * *

**So I'm aware that Naruto is based in modern times even though there are ninjas and such, but I decided to change a few things up. Things such as televisions, microwaves, and phones, none of that exists in their world for my story. That will probably be the only change, I needed something to distinguish both worlds. **


End file.
